


Worth It

by XinRui



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Piercings, Punk Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Sin prompt if you are cool with it? Pre-serum Steve topping the heck out of Tony. He may be 120 pounds soaking wet but that doesn't mean his attitude is different. Tony loves his fierce tiny Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little haywire, so I'm sorry the punk and BDSM AUs got all mixed up

Steve Rogers is a good boy. He’ll make a good Dom to someone someday. He may get into fights every now and then, but he’s not a bully. He has a big heart and the best intentions. Sarah Rogers knows this. She worries about him, because his asthma can get pretty bad and he never really did grow big like his father. He got his father’s stubbornness though… which is why she knows better than to argue with her son when he starts changing his appearance.

She also knows that boys can go through phases. She doesn’t panic when Bucky and her son come home from the local thrift store with piles of clothes. Steve takes to wearing a worn leather jacket and heavy boots.

They buy some art supplies, and Sarah doesn’t understand why they tear holes in their clothes, paint on the back of vests and jackets. She only freaks out a little when he comes with an undercut that he’s streaked with blue. She does freak out when Bucky helps him pierce his ears with a safety pin. He goes to a piercing parlor for the lip ring. She bans tattoos until he’s 18, but of course he goes out on his 18th with the money he’s been saving to get a tattoo on his rib.

Sarah doesn’t know if he’s compensating, but he seems happy with his loud music and his odd looking friends. She loves him all the same.

—

Steve follows Bucky into the club. He nibbles at his lip ring. Dating hasn’t always gone well for him. He gets stood up, ditched. People think he’s a sub, or that he’s not Dom enough. Bucky goes to grab them drinks, his combat boots clunking heavily and the chain on his pants jingling. Steve takes the opportunity to look around. He’s had a few subs, but he hasn’t found the right kind. He’s not quite sure what he’s looking for yet.

A man catches his eye from the corner of the room, seemingly out of place among the piercings, tattoos, leather corsets, and colored hair. He’s wearing a suit that shows off the lines of his body. His goatee is neatly trimmed and he’s wearing sunglasses, sipping from a glass. He’s gorgeous, lithe and Steve’s gut twists with pleasure at the thought of tying him up and ruining that expensive suit.

Before he can make his way over, his path is blocked by a hulking figure. He’s practically puffing his chest out in a tight, black t-shirt. “Well, aren’t you a pretty thing?” the man asks, smirking. Steve scowls. “Ooh a feisty sub. You’d be fun to break.” The man reaches to touch his face and Steve swats him away. “Not a sub,” Steve growls.The man’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Come on, sweetheart. Don’t be like that. I’m Brock. Let me show you a good time.” He makes a move to touch him again. Steve grabs Brock’s wrist and twists it behind him. Caught off guard, Brock yelps. “I’m. Not. A sub,” Steve repeats, making his voice drop low and letting his Dom nature slip seamlessly into his tone. He shoves Brock away, who turns on him, practically snarling. As Steve raises his fists, Bucky steps between them. “Back off, man. We don’t want any trouble.” Brock makes to protest, but Bucky silences him with a level glare. “Whatever,” Brock scoffs.

Shoving a drink into Steve’s hand, Bucky turns back to his friend. “Didn’t need your help,” Steve says with a frown. “I know, but we can’t get kicked out of every bar in Brooklyn because you keep fighting. Never find subs that way.” Steve calms slightly. He has a point. Steve sips his drink, not wanting to get too wasted to find someone. He looks back over to where the man in the suit had been standing. He’s gone. Steve curses into his glass. Trust him to get distracted by some asshole and lose his chance.

Someone clears his throat. Steve turns his head and there he is, the man in the suit. He grins at Steve, taking off his sunglasses. He has gorgeous eyes. Steve could spend an entire day trying to get his paints to make that exact color.

“Hi. I hope I’m not being too forward, but can I buy you a drink?”

Damn. With a sigh, Steve tells him, “I’m not a sub.” The man blinks in surprise, then laughs softly. “Didn’t think you were.” Steve’s eyebrows shoot up. A sub propositioning a Dom isn’t unusual, but social custom can still be a little archaic. Bucky is staring agape. Steve shoves his drink into his friend’s hand. “I’d love a drink,” Steve says. “Wonderful.” There’s the barest hint of a sub blush to the man’s cheeks. They make their way to the corner of the bar, where he’d been standing before. “I’m Steve,” he says, offering his hand.

“Tony,” the man says as he takes Steve’s hand to shake it. Steve squeezes Tony’s hand a little, letting his long fingers brush the inside of Tony’s wrist. Tony bites his lip and looks like he’s holding back a shudder. Tony moves to order drinks, but Steve holds a hand out, silencing him with a look. Tony’s mouth opens and closes in silent surprise, and then he smiles, slow and sweet.

While they wait for the drinks Steve has ordered, Steve turns to Tony. “So, Tony, at the risk of sounding like an idiot, why me?” Tony chuckles. “I like the way you handled yourself earlier, with that pushy Dom.” Steve can’t hold back his grin. “The piercings and tattoos don’t scare you away? You don’t seem like the type,” Steve says, gesturing to Tony’s suit. “Let’s just say you’ve piqued my interest.” The bartender slides their drinks toward them and they get to talking. Tony is a businessman, but he’s far from the stiff types Steve usually meets. He’s also an engineer and he asks Steve about his art. Steve finds himself drawn to Tony’s enthusiasm and eagerness to please, even if it’s hidden under a cocky attitude.

They lose track of time. Steve only barely remembers that he came to the bar with Bucky. He looks around, but Buck’s probably found someone and gone home with them. “Looking for your friend?” Tony asks. “He must have found someone to take home.”  
“And you?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Have you found someone to take home?”

Steve smirks, touching Tony’s arm, pushing the sleeve of Tony’s suit up to touch bare skin. “That depends.”  
“On?” Tony’s throat sounds dry.  
“Whether or not they’d like to come with me.”

Tony flushes and God he’s going to look so beautiful under Steve. He nods. Steve’s hand caresses Tony’s cheek, letting his thumb run over Tony’s plush bottom lip. “Going to need a verbal answer there.”  
“Yes,” Tony says. He responds so beautifully, opening his mouth slightly in invitation. It takes all of Steve’s self-control not to make Tony suck his fingers in the middle of the bar.

“Your place or mine?”  
“I have a car outside,” Tony blurts. Steve grins. He’s so eager. Steve is really going to enjoy taking him apart. “Then let’s go.” He grabs Tony’s hand and leads him out of the bar. Apparently by car, Tony meant chauffeured car. Steve is honestly a little surprised, but he climbs into the car after Tony.

Tony moves to pounce on Steve, but Steve holds Tony by his hair, tugging back. “Wait,” he orders. Tony whimpers. “I don’t want anyone to hear those gorgeous sounds you’re going to make for me tonight.” Tony whimpers again, softer. “Seatbelt,” Steve says. Tony obeys, fidgeting in his seat. Steve has to admit that he likes seeing Tony squirm. He buckles in, heart pounding but miraculously able to maintain a calm demeanor. He hasn’t had a sub like this before, Steve can tell. It’s been a while and he wants to make it good for Tony.

The car starts moving and Steve can tell they’re going to Manhattan. Tony looks to him every so often, nerves obvious in his eyes. He’s babbling a little, talking about his apartment, making sure it isn’t too far from home for him. Steve looks out the window, but lets his hand wander to Tony’s thigh. Tony sighs in relief, quieting down a little at the contact. Steve squeezes Tony’s thigh, glancing to smile at him. “Why don’t you tell me about what you like?” Steve prompts. It’s not quite an order, but they need to discuss it before they start anything.

“Whatever you like?” Tony says, but it sounds more like a question. Steve frowns, moving his hand away. “Tony,” Steve urges. Tony looks a little helpless. “Um, I don’t…I don’t really like a lot of pain. Spanking is okay, but I don’t want to be scratched or cut or burned.” Steve rewards his honesty by moving his hand up Tony’s thigh. Tony’s breath hitches. “Don’t like being called mean things. No videos. Like bondage, not blindfolds or gags.” Steve smiles, hand trailing to trace the seam at Tony’s groin. “Good, anything you’d like especially tonight?”

“Want to see you,” Tony blurts. He seems to think better of it, turning his face away. Steve rubs the outline of Tony’s cock, relishing in how it twitches and hardens. “What do you mean, baby?” Tony’s fingers clench at the leather seats. “Want to be facing you when you take me, want to kiss and touch you. Don’t want doggy style.”

If Steve wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now. Tony is magnificent, so open and sweet. Steve wants to give him all of the pleasure he can. “You’re a good boy. Thank you for telling me.” He takes his hand off of the bulge in Tony’s pants to turn Tony’s head and kiss him. Tony sighs into the kiss. He’s so responsive, so eager, tilting his head and trembling. Steve’s glad he didn’t wear his lip ring tonight. He kisses Tony harder, unable to help himself. Tony moans softly, opening his mouth.

When their tongues meet, Tony gasps in surprise. Steve grins into their kiss; he must have found Steve’s tongue ring. Steve parts their lips, hushing Tony softly when he tries to seek out another kiss. “What’s your safeword, baby?”  
“Quark,” Tony rasps. His face is flushed, lips kiss swollen, and eyes dark. Steve wants him so bad he can hardly stand it.

The car comes to a stop and the two of them nearly leap out of the car. It’s a nice building, but Steve’s not really paying attention. Tony is swaying his hips ever so slightly as he makes his way to the elevator. He couldn’t tell in the bar, but Tony has a great ass. Steve wants to see how it looks with his red handprints all over it.  
They’re alone in the elevator and Steve jumps at the chance. He pins Tony to the elevator wall, kissing him fiercely. He takes Tony’s wrists in his hands, pinning them next to his head.

He kisses at Tony’s neck, who tilts it up in submission. “God, Tony, you’re gorgeous.” Tony huffs softly. “You should talk.” Steve looks at Tony in surprise. Few people have ever told him he’s attractive. They like parts of him- his tattoos, the piercings, the clothes- but never just him. The elevator doors open and Steve lets Tony go so they can go into his apartment. It’s huge, much bigger than the Brooklyn flat he shares with Bucky. He doesn’t get time to admire because Tony is tugging him toward the bedroom.

They kiss as soon as the door closes. They come together like waves crashing, hands and mouths everywhere. “Tony,” Steve sighs. He’s trying to be firm. He has plans, but Tony’s mouth and tongue on his skin is hard to ignore. “Tony, I want you to kneel for me.” Tony stops his onslaught. He swallows and nods. “By the bed, please.” Tony goes, kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket to kneel more comfortably. Steve didn’t ask him to, and he finds he likes the way that Tony’s making the rules. He’s not challenging, just taking the freedom Steve is giving him. “Hands behind your back.“

“Do you have restraints?” Steve asks. He steps closer, tilting Tony’s head up by the chin. “Yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes, Sir,” Tony croaks out. The word sends a shudder down Steve’s spine. “Good boy. Where are they?” Tony points to a trunk in the corner of the room. Steve opens it; it’s full of toys and supplies. His eyes wander over vibrators and plenty of toys that Steve will make sure he tries on Tony later. Right now, he wants restraints and to show Tony what he can do on his own.

He gets some soft restraints, probably silk, and brings them over. Tony opens his mouth, closes it like he wants to say something. “Tony, you can speak.”  
“My…my chest…it’s a little…scarred.”  
Steve frowns. “Is it sensitive? Do you not want me to touch it? Are restraints okay?”  
“N-no. It’s just…”  
“Just what, baby? It’s okay, you can tell me.”  
“Just ugly.”

Steve feels a strange anger boiling under his skin. The idea that someone could tell this precious man that he’s anything but beautiful. “Would you like to keep your shirt on?” Tony stares at him for a moment. He thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. Smiling at Tony’s trust, he helps hoist Tony to his feet. He’s not sure how old Tony is, but at least older than him. “Lie back on the bed, fully clothed. I’ll let you touch me a little before I restrain you.”

Tony lights up, pouncing onto the huge bed and lying back obediently. Steve smiles at him. “You’re so good for me. Such a good sub.” Tony ducks his head bashfully. “There are better subs.” Steve furrows his brow. “If you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all.”

He leans in, straddling Tony as he unbuttons Tony’s shirt. Theres a strange metal disk in the center of his chest that gives off a soft glow. His fingers skim around it, rubbing at Tony’s nipples instead. “Nnnn…God. Steve.” Smirking, Steve shrugs off his jacket and pulls his shirt over his head. Tony’s mouth drops open, eyes darkening. Steve grinds down a little under Tony’s gaze. “You can touch.”

Immediately, Tony sits up to kiss Steve, hands roaming everywhere. His fingers are callused, rough as they trace the lines of Steve’s tattoos. Steve jolts a little when he finds Steve’s nipple rings, tugging gently. “So hot, oh my God. Steve, please.” Steve laughs softly under his breath. “Take it easy, baby. We’ve got all night.” He kisses Tony back, instincts in the back of his brain telling him to mark Tony, to claim him. “Lie back,” Steve orders. He snatches the restraints and binds them to Tony’s wrists.

“How’s that feel?” Tony tugs on them. “Perfect.” Steve grins. Now Tony is completely his. He runs his lithe fingers all over Tony’s chest first, careful to avoid the center disk that Tony’s concerned about. “Knew you’d be even more beautiful like this,” Steve says reverently, “Tied up and hard for me.” Tony moans softly, tugging lightly on the restraints. Steve leans down as he starts to unbuckle Tony’s belt and open his pants. His tongue ring teases at Tony’s nipples, flicking across the hardened buds.Steve sits up to pull off Tony’s pants and his briefs. He spreads Tony’s legs wide, taking in the view of Tony’s puckered hole and twitching erection. “Fuck, baby. Wanna take you apart.”  
“Please, Sir.” Steve’s heart thumps in his chest. “So pretty when you beg.” He grabs the lube and condoms he retrieved earlier from the trunk. “Your ass is so hot, baby. Next time I want to spank you and then eat you out.”

Tony keens, whining as Steve pushes the first lubed finger inside him. “Fuck. You open so nice for me. Does that feel good?” Tony nods, spreading his legs. “Wanna draw you like this, ‘cept maybe with a plug inside you.” Tony is gasping as Tony fucks him. His fingers are slender so he adds another. Tony bites his lip. “Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you want. You can speak.” The admission seems to open a floodgate. Tony babbles, moaning for more and harder and please. Steve wants to hear him scream.

“Are you ready, Tony?” Tony looks up. His eyes a little glassy. “Do you want this?” Tony nods. Steve nips at Tony’s inner thigh. “Words, baby.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“What’s your safe word?”  
“Quark.”  
“Good boy.” He fumbles with the condom for a second. It’s been a while and he’s so god damn ready to be inside Tony already. Properly protected, he slides into Tony.

Tony trembles as Steve pushes in. They’re both trembling, both overwhelmed for a moment. “Fuck, fuck, Tony, can I move? God, you’re so tight. So sweet. Wanna fuck you.”  
“Please, please, Sir!”

Steve can’t hold back. This beautiful sub, so ready and at his mercy. He lifts Tony’s thighs so he can thrust properly, driving himself as far as he can go. “You don’t come until I do,” Steve orders. Tony nods, moaning and begging for more. Steve doesn’t last long; Tony is too hot, too wonderful. He comes into the condom, imagining one day he’ll get to come all over Tony, maybe fill him up. Tony howls, arching against the restraints as he comes all over himself.

Steve shudders at the sight. He’s definitely under. Tony is panting and his eyes won’t totally focus. Steve pulls out to take off and dispose of the condom. Reaching up, he unfastens the restraints to gently lower Tony back onto the bed. “You were so good for me. Such a good boy, Tony.” Tony preens, tilting his head back in submission. “You can touch me again. Good boy.” Tony’s hands caress Steve’s neck and shoulder, rubbing gently. “I’m going to get a towel and some water, okay? Is that alright?”  
“Mmmm…” Steve takes that for an affirmative answer. Not wanting to leave his sub alone for too long, he darts into the bathroom to grab a towel and a glass of tap water for Tony. He quickly climbs back into Tony’s bed to wipe him off and offer Tony the water.

Tony sips, drinking obediently. Steve makes sure to touch him as much as possible, easing Tony down from subspace. Tony seems to wake from it slowly, like waking up from a good dream. Steve, with his undercut and pierced tongue and sleeves of tattoos, looks down at him. “You…you’re still here,” is the first thing Tony says. Steve raises one eyebrow. “Do you want me to leave?”  
“No! No I just…nobody ever stays.”

Steve really, truly fights the urge to find whoever hurt this man and beat the shit out of them. “Well, honestly, I’d like to see you again.” Tony’s eyes narrow. “You want to…see me again.”  
“As much fun as tonight was, I’d like to take you out on a proper date.” Tony sits up quickly. “You’re joking.”  
“Why would I be joking?”  
“Because I’m…me.”  
“Because you’re Tony?”

Tony stares at him. “You…I thought you were being coy in the bar! You don’t know who I am?!” Steve bites back a laugh. “Should I?” Tony runs a hand over his face. “You’re in Manhattan. In a huge tower. With a man named Tony.”  
“Holy shit, are you Tony Stark?” He doesn’t shout, but he is surprised. He didn’t even think about it. Tony just continues to stare. “Wow. Okay. Well, I guess that means you didn’t sleep with me just to say you could.”

Things are beginning to make a lot of sense. “So, will you go out with me? I know I don’t look like a proper Dom or anything, but I really enjoyed myself tonight. I’d like to keep seeing you.”  
“You do realize, my Dom is most certainly going to be in the press.”  
“Is it the tongue ring?” Tony laughs. “Oh my God, no. I’m just…it’s a lot to deal with.” Steve leans over to steal a kiss. “I think you’re worth it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently there's going to be more of this? Be aware there's a panic/anxiety attack in this chapter

Tony’s phone chimes as the board members exit the conference room. He sighs, expecting it to be Pepper. 

“Hi Tony! Are you free tonight? :)”

It’s Steve. Tony bites his lip to hold back the smile threatening to spread across his face. Steve is really the weirdest Dom Tony has ever met- and it’s not because of the hair or the piercings or the tattoos.

He’d locked eyes with Steve at the bar. Honestly, he hadn’t been expecting Steve to pick a fight with another Dom, but the second Tony heard his Dom voice, Tony was certain that he wanted Steve in his bed. And it had been an amazing, unforgettable night. Tony couldn’t remember the last time one of his partners had asked him if he was comfortable, checked in with him multiple times, or even asked him about his limits before even starting.

Though it could have something to do with the fact that Steve didn’t recognize him.

Tony hadn’t expected him to stay. But he did. Not only that, but he flat out told Tony that he’d like to date him, regardless of the press. Steve then proceeded to get up and make him breakfast- breakfast! Tony couldn’t remember the last time someone made him breakfast. It wasn’t fancy, but there was coffee.

Tony sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

\--

“Would you like me to feed you?” Steve asks. He’s shirtless, which gives Tony the chance to look more at the mix of colors and designs that extend down one arm and the ribs on the other side. Steve’s sandy blonde hair is a bit mussed, his bangs floppy in front of his eyes. He’s skinny, bones poking out, but he seemed to have handled himself just fine the previous night. Tony’s face feels hot at the rush of memories. 

“Tony?” Tony looks up from his place at the table, where Steve had told him to sit. “What?” Steve chuckles. “Would you like me to feed you?” Tony’s eyes widen. He sputters for a second, scrambling for an answer. No one had ever… ever wanted, ever asked Tony to partake in domestic submission.

“Tony? Are you alright? You don’t have to… I just- it’s a personal pleasure of mine. If it makes you uncomfortable-“  
“No! No, I’ve just…never done it before.” Steve blinks at him and Tony watches the same expression from last night- when he said his scars were ugly- flicker across his face. “Would you like to try it?”

Swallowing, Tony nods. “We’ll take it easy. No kneeling.” Tony’s heart lurches. “Unless…that’s what you want?” Tony licks his lips. This man, this random stranger he’d met in a dive bar, has been a better Dom in one night than Tiberius had been in six months.

He nods again. “Alright. Drink your coffee while I get everything ready.” He snags a cushion from one of the chairs at the breakfast nook and sets it next to a chair. Tony takes his place, setting his mug on the table and then kneeling on the cushion. His heart pounds. Should he be naked? Should he look down?

Steve sets his plate of toast and fruit on the table, sliding into the seat. He sips his coffee, reading the newspaper that Tony never reads. Tony breathes steady and slow, remembering the exercises from his therapist. “Color?” Tony looks up. “Green.”

“Are you hungry, baby?” Tony flushes at the nickname. “Yes, Sir.” Steve breaks off a piece of toast and holds it to Tony’s lips. Tony takes it into his mouth, humming at the taste. Steve continues to feed him, sometimes giving him a chance to drink some coffee or water.

Finally, Steve offers him a slice of orange. It’s ripe and juicy, so much so that it dribbles down his chin. Turning toward him, Steve leans down and kisses Tony after he’s swallowed. He licks a little at the juice around his mouth and dips his tongue to taste the orange on Tony’s tongue. 

When Steve pulls back, his eyes are dark. Tony’s beginning to feel fuzzy, almost like he’s tipsy. Steve smiles. “You were so good. Stand up for me?” Tony wobbles to his feet and allows Steve to pull Tony into his lap. Tony hesitates, afraid Steve may not be able to take the weight. “I’m fine, Tony. Sit.”

Tony sits. Steve praises him, like he did last night. He shouldn’t need aftercare. It wasn’t really even a scene. And yet, Steve is petting his hair and praising him, peppering little kisses on his shoulder and neck.

“I have work,” Steve says finally. Tony sits up. “Work! Yeah, of course you do! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you!” Tony scurries out of Steve’s lap. Steve sighs, standing up slowly. “Don’t worry. I still have time. It’s just a longer commute to Brooklyn from here. Gotta catch the train.”

That won’t do. Not after one of the best night’s he’s ever had. “I’ll have my driver take you home or to work, or wherever.”  
“That’s really not-“  
“Please. It’s the least I can do. You’ve been…so…” He fades off when Steve smirks at him. “Please.”

Steve chuckles and pecks Tony’s cheek. “Alright, fine. But I’m paying for dinner next time, got it?” Tony’s heart flutters. 

Steve dresses, pulling on his platform shoes and throwing his leather jacket over his shoulder. He leaves his number on the kitchen counter, scrawled onto the newspaper with an ink drawing of Tony’s face.

Tony tears the drawing off the paper and tucks it into his pocket.

—

Tony Stark was not supposed to be a sub. He was supposed to be a Dom, like his father and his father before him. Stark men were Doms made of iron. And Tony was the weak link.

He’d come out, of course, after his parents’ deaths, but his dating life was vague and varied enough to prevent anyone from really delving into his submissive nature. 

But Steve…Steve had broken down every barrier like it was nothing. Tony didn’t have to put on an act, he didn’t have to pretend. Tony sighs. He could easily get addicted to this- a dating life where he’s publicly acting like sub, where everyone knows. 

His finger hovers over the keyboard on his phone. He shouldn’t risk it. If the board saw, he’d never be able to maintain his position in the company. The stock could drop. If they broke up, Steve could go to the press. It was a PR nightmare waiting to happen.

“JARVIS do I have anything scheduled tonight?”  
“A gala opening with Miss Pots, Sir.” Tony hates the sense of relief that washes over him. He likes Steve, but he can’t. Steve is too good for him anyway.

Texting back, he replies, “Sorry. Can’t tonight.” He hits send, hating the clench in his gut. His phone buzzes. “Aw that’s too bad :( Another time?” Tony shoves his phone into his pocket. He can’t bear to reply.

—

Tony smiles so hard his face hurts, and not in the good way. The damn press is everywhere. Wasn’t this supposed to be a small charity event for… children? Disabled veterans? Disabled child veterans?

He shakes hands, smiles for photos, tries to be sincere about some of the strange pieces of “art” hanging on the walls or scattered about the small Brooklyn space. He nearly steps on a cascade of doll heads that have been laid out as part of some creepy sculpture.

Pepper answers questions about SI, giving Tony the chance to slip away from the cameras and the artists silently begging him to buy their work, help propel them into the spotlight. So far, he’s not really impressed. 

Wandering at the edges of the gallery, Tony stops in front of one collection in particular. It’s a series of sketches- so simple, just plain charcoal- and yet Tony can’t take his eyes off of them. They’re subs, but they’re not drawn like most subs are. These aren’t the dirty pictures or the images of subs Tony sees on magazines, in movies. These are men and women, who may be submitting, but it isn’t sexual. 

The subs being drawn may be in the thrall of subspace. Their expressions convey complete trust, adoration, openness, even love. Tony steps closer. They all look so happy. Some have marks. One has a hand on their cheek, cupping their face. How can they be so happy? How is it that they get to live and enjoy being a sub? While he-

“Guess you really were busy tonight,” a voice says from behind. Tony startles, turning to see who caught him admiring the subs. 

It’s Steve. He’s not in his usual attire; he seems to have traded his ripped up jeans and biker jacket for a more hipster vibe. He’s in black skinny jeans and a crisp, white button-up with a skinny black tie. His sleeves are rolled up and he’s wearing multiple rings on his fingers. 

Tony’s mouth goes dry. He cleans up well. 

“Though, it’s pretty funny. I was going to ask you to this same gallery opening,” Steve says as he steps closer to Tony. Tony’s posture stiffens. He can’t be seen mooning over a Dom. He can’t think of anything to say.

“Do you like them?” Steve prompts. Tony turns back to the drawing. “I’m no artist, but…yes. I do.” He keeps his voice down. No need to let the press overhear. “They’re mine,” Steve says.

Tony’s head turns hard, staring at Steve. “You drew these?” he asks incredulously. “I told you I was an artist.”   
“Yeah, but… you’re a Dom.” Steve looks almost offended, and then just confused. “What does that mean?”  
“You…the way you’ve drawn u-them. Their submission is…”  
“Beautiful. Do you know what I’ve entitled this collection?” Tony shakes his head. “A Gift.”

Tony’s breath catches. A gift. “Submission is a gift. Too many people, too many Doms, take that for granted. I wanted to show subs as they are, as real people.”   
“They’re…amazing, Steve.”  
“Glad you like them.”  
“Am I allowed to buy one?” 

Steve squints at him. “Well the money goes to the VA.”  
“Are you a veteran?”   
“My best friend. Bucky. He was at the bar with me.”

Tony hisses, his whole body tensing suddenly. Steve stares at him, then his whole face closes off. He folds his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry? Are you embarrassed to be with me? Is the great Tony Stark too good for a skinny Dom with tats?” His voice is a little too loud for Tony’s taste. He hushes Steve, grabbing his arm. “Please! Keep your voice down! It’s not like that!”  
“It’s not like what? It’s not like you could be in public with me? Like I could be Dom enough for you?”

He fucked up. God, he fucked up so bad. He didn’t mean to hurt Steve, the only Dom who’s ever been good to him. “Steve, please-“ His heart starts pounding, the room starts to spin. God, he can’t breathe. He can’t-

“Tony? Tony!” Pepper is holding him, shouting for an ambulance. She glares at Steve, keeping Happy from him. “It’s a panic attack!” Steve’s voice insists. “Please, let me help!”

“S-Steve,” Tony chokes out. Happy lets him pass, and Steve rushes to him. “Hey. Tony, Tony, listen. It’s me, it’s Steve. Can you look at me?” Tony’s eyes won’t focus like they’re supposed to, but he manages to look at Steve. Steve gives him a watery smile. “That’s good. Good job, Tony. It’ll be okay. Can you hear me? I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that?”

He can’t. His chest is so tight. The shrapnel must be moving. He’s going to die. His lungs won’t fill with air. “You can do it, baby. Follow me. In-“ he inhales, “-out. Just like that.” Tony does his best to obey. He wants to be good for Steve, but his chest hurts so bad. He can barely hiccup in any air.

“Good! That was good! Again, baby. Do it for me? Breath again.” Tony inhales shakily. It feels better. It’s working. There’s air in his lungs. He mimics Steve’s breathing. Slowly but surely, his pulse stops racing. He can hear what’s happening. There are cameras flashing. Pepper is watching with a horror-struck expression while Steve holds him.

“Hey. Don’t look at them. Look at me.” Steve’s Dom voice is quiet but commanding. Tony looks to him. “Are you alright?” His eyes get teary. It’s over. He had a panic attack in public, and now he’s in the arms of a Dom, who obviously knows him.

He nods, curling into Steve’s arms. “It’s alright. You’re alright. I’m here.” Steve looks to Pepper. “Do you know him?” Pepper nods, mouth still agape. “Let’s get him home.” Pepper helps Steve pick him up while Happy clears a path.

Tony is numb. His reputation is ruined. He lets himself get moved to the car. Steve sits in the back with him and holds him while he cries.


End file.
